A Different Side To The Railgun
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: Why is Kuroko Shirai the way she is? Was she always like that? And why is she only so forceful towards Mikoto Misaka? Did something happen between the two? Did whatever happen between them change Kuroko somehow? This is the story of how the two girls met, and became roommates. Rated M for mature content. Warning: the charachters may seem OCC (out of character) in parts.
1. Desirable

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own 'A Certain Scientific Railgun' or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know_

 **This fanfic is a yuri (girl x girl) don't like? Don't read simple, otherwise enjoy.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains lemon ;P**

 **...**

 **Mikoto's P.O.V:**

Why did I do something like that? It was completely stupid of me and I know that, but I did it anyway. Why?

That was so, so stupid of me, I did something so unthinkable, and so unreasonable, how could I have done something like that?

Why? Why did I do that? Why did I just walk up to her and…and kiss her? Why?

I mean yes we've kissed once or twice before, but they were all unintentional kisses. She had slipped and her lips had brushed against mine for a moment, or we had bumped into each other and our lips touched for a second, but that was it, I had never wanted for those accidental kisses to happen.

I would always get mad and blush out of embarrassment, while she would quickly start apologizing to me over and over again, 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I swear,' she would repeat over and over again as she would slowly back away from me, scared of what I might do to her for humiliating me.

'It's fine, stop apologizing already, I know you didn't mean for it to happen,' I would say while I would rest a hand on her shoulder, and smile to her.

She would smile back thinking she was had been forgiven, until I would frown slightly and give her a good shock, for embarrassing me.

My classmates would for some reason always be around me when these kisses happened, they would sometimes ask me why this strange girl (who was a year younger than us) would always end up kissing me by accident. I'd always shrug my shoulders to them, while that girl would recover from my shocks.

They then would normally ask if I knew her, or was friends with her, and while she would run off blushing madly, I would simply answer with, 'No, I don't even know her name,'

But other than those times nothing really went on between us, we wouldn't see each other a lot since we are a year apart, and if we ever did see the other, we would never speak and would avoid eye contact, until we had passed one another, and then would carry on with our day like normal, once we were out of the other's sight.

But that was all before tonight, tonight everything would change between us because of what I had done to her.

We weren't friends, I hardly knew anything about her, and I didn't even know her name. The only things I did know about her were that she was a year younger than me, and that she was a level 4 Teleporter (which I found out after going on to the school profiles about all us students, a while after she had accidently kissed me for the first time), and by my guess she only knew roughly the same things about me.

I had never planned on doing something like what I had done to her, I never thought I would've, but I just couldn't help myself I guess. Those thin, sweet looking lips of her's were too inviting, they were too tempting to me, and I wanted to kiss them so, so badly. So I did. It wasn't right of me, I was so stupid for doing something like that.

When I heard about this little 'Welcome party' for the first years, I never thought she would be here. And when I came to check it out, I really didn't expect to see her here.

She was with other girls from her year, talking and laughing with them all, she seemed to be enjoying herself, she looked so happy. So why? Why did I have to come and ruin it all for her?

I wasn't normally like this, I was always able to keep myself together fine, so why? Why was it when it came to that girl, I would feel weak inside? Why was it only her that made me act like this? Why was she the only person that ever made me feel so helpless?

Why did she bring out this side of me? And more importantly, how did she bring it out? I didn't even know it was there before, I never knew I could have this kind of side to me. Why did it only ever come out when she was around? Why only her? I don't get it, what's so different about her? Why do I act so normal around everyone else, expect for her? Why?

I came to the party by myself, so maybe I was feeling a little lonely inside, but I know that's no excuse for doing what I did.

I saw here standing there on the opposite side of the large dance hall, and I just couldn't help myself. Her lips looked much too inviting, and I just couldn't resist it anymore.

I wasn't thinking as I walked over to that girl, the only thing that was on my brain was successfully capturing those sweet lips of her's in a deep kiss.

I stopped and rested a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She turned around to face me, as did all the other girls standing around her. I didn't care if they saw or not, in fact I kinda wanted them to see to be honest.

"What is it?" I heard her ask me. I didn't answer her, instead I just stared into those confused looking maroon eyes of her's.

"Do you need something, by any chance?" She asked me another question, but again I didn't answer her. I could feel my mouth going dry and my throat started to feel incredibly sore.

I cupped her cheek with one hand, and stroked her soft, smooth skin with two of my fingers gently. I could feel her freeze up under my touch, and right now I didn't care about anything else as I just leaned down to her slightly.

I heard her gasp slightly as my lips brushed against her's lightly, before I slowly closed my eyes and pressed my lips to her's, closing the tiny gap between us.

I could hear the other girls around us all gasp and start to whisper to one another, but I didn't care about them right now. All I cared about was a making this kiss last.

I didn't bother asking for an entrance, I just pushed my tongue into her mouth and started to explore her walls. I played around with her tongue and sucked on her bottom lip, biting it lightly.

I could taste her raspberry flavoured lip-loss, mixed with the different food and drinks she had had earlier on in the day. To me that taste was highly addicting, and I just couldn't get enough of it, it tasted so good to me.

I began licking her teeth and sucking on her tongue, deepening the kiss more and more, while she just stood there and let it happen. She didn't refuse me, or try and stop me, and she didn't pull away, or push me off of her. She just let me full on French kiss her like she didn't even care (or maybe she was just too shocked to react, and pull away from me).

Then I started to hear it, "Mmmm…mmppf…" she began to moan into my mouth almost uncontrollably, while I explored and violated every part of her mouth, lips and tongue. I tightened my grip on her shoulder as her slight moaning urged me on even more.

This felt amazing, I never knew how badly I had wanted this before now. Now I finally realized that ever since that girl had accidently kissed me, that first kiss had left me wanting more, much more. And now I was finally getting that.

I had wanted this so, so badly, and now I just didn't want this perfect moment to end. But I knew it had to eventually as I could feel myself running out of breath. So I finally pulled away and broke our kiss as I sighed slightly, while she just stood there in a bit of a daze, as she panted heavily, gazed up at me, and was blushing deeply (she looked really cute like that).

I didn't bother trying to explain myself or anything, instead I just let go of her and said 'I'm sorry' in a low tone, before I ran off to the girls toilets, not giving her the chance to respond to me or anything.

Which brings me to where I am now, as I stand over one of the sinks in the (thankfully) empty girls toilets, only now noticing that I'm breathing heavily, my heart pounding is loudly in my chest, my hands are all sweaty, and I'm shaking all over.

' _Why did I do that? I just went up to some girl that I hardly know, and full on French kissed her, and I left her without even giving her any kind of explanation for doing it,'_ I thought as I splashed some cold water on my face, and looked in the mirror.

In my reflection I could see that I was blushing deeply just like that Teleporter girl was. I tightly grabbed on to my shirt with one hand as my chest began to tighten up, and started to hurt slightly.

' _What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?'_ I asked myself as I pressed my other hand against the mirror and sighed.

My eyes widened as I could feel a certain moist sensation in-between my thighs. I crossed my legs and blushed again, surprised that a simple kiss had made me practically soaked down there.

I had never ever thought about pleasuring myself, and really doubted that I would ever actually do it. But the first couple of times that I had ended up kissing that girl, I had considered doing it while thinking about her non-stop, and then when that girl and I ended up kissing again (for like the 4th time) I actually did it.

That night with the sweet taste of the Teleporter's lips still on mine, I moaned much more than I should have, and I came quite hard considering it was my first time doing something like that. And I'll admit that I was lucky that my roommate is quite the heavy sleeper.

As I looked away from my reflection I noticed that I could still taste that girl's lips on mine. Her raspberry lip-loss, mixed with different kinds of food and drink left a tangy taste on my lips, along with a tingling sensation on my tongue.

I let go of my shirt and touched my lips with two fingers, and bit my bottom lip slightly. That sweet taste still tasted so good to me and I sighed slightly. I realized that in that moment I wanted more of it, much more.

I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to kiss and run my tongue down her slender arms, down her fairly thin, smooth stomach and lower abdomen, and down her long lean legs. I wanted her, I wanted her badly.

Her scent was intoxicating, her taste was addicting, and her sweet saliva was like a dangerous drug that tasted so good to me, and I just couldn't get enough of it all.

I never thought of myself as a lesbian, or someone who liked girls, but I had just kissed one that I hardly know, not only that, but here I am lusting after that same girl, like I'm some wild animal on heat.

Now that I think about it all, I really can't believe I did something like that to her, and in front of who I can only assume are her classmates (since I never see her with anyone normally, so my guess is that she doesn't have many friends). I can only imagine the questions that they're probably showering her with right now,

'Did you know that girl, by any chance?'

'Why did she suddenly kiss you like that?'

'I didn't know you liked girls?'

'So is she your girlfriend or something?'

'How come she just ran off like that?'

I can't believe I just left her like that, she probably hates me now for humiliating her like that, _'I kinda feel sorry for her now,'_ I thought with a slight smile as I turned away from the mirror.

"I'm such an idiot," I sighed again as I looked to the tiled girls toilets floor for a minute.

I should probably just head back to my dorm, there's no way I would be able to walk back into the party and get bombarded with countless questions, from girls that I don't even know. And I don't think I would be able to face that Teleporter girl right now. If I did see her now I'll probably end up kissing her again, or going further, which is something I really don't want happening.

' _She looked cute, blushing like that,'_ I thought with a slight smile, while I remembered that Teleporter's blushing face.

' _DAMN IT! What am I thinking?'_ I mentally cursed at myself as I shook my head, hoping that those kind of thoughts would disappear from my mind.

I sighed again slightly, _'But could I even make it out of here, without her seeing me? She'll probably want an explanation for what I did. But if I see her again there's a good chance that I may just end up doing something that I'll regret later,'_ I tried to think of a way out of this party, without running into that Teleporter girl, but it seemed like I was at a loss there.

"I can't bear to see her right now, I could end up jumping her if I do," I thought out loud, before my eyes widened slightly, _'AHH! There you go again, stop thinking about her like that. I need to get back to my dorm before anything else happens, coming here was a mistake,'_ I decided to head back home, as I ran my fingers through my hair.

I was just about to turn and head for the door, when someone walked into the girls' toilets, and looked to me.

"Oh hey, so this is where you ran off to then?" Of course it was that Teleporter girl that I had just kissed in front of everyone.

I didn't reply, instead I just looked to her with a blank stare, while I leaned my back against the sink, and tightly gripped the sides of it with both hands, making my knuckles turn pure white.

"You're Misaka-san right?" My eyes widened a little as I just kept on staring at her, ignoring her question.

I was a little surprised that she knew my name, although I shouldn't be since practically everyone in the school knows I'm 'The great Ace of Tokiwadai'. I fact now that I think about it, it would be more surprising if she didn't know my name.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have suddenly kissed you like that in front of everyone," I apologized casually as I looked away from the Teleporter girl.

"No it's alright, I didn't mind it that much,"

My neck almost snapped as I turned back to look at her with a surprised look on my face, _'Is she serious?'_ I questioned, "Really?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, to be honest I actually kind of liked it," she replied to me with a smile, while a slight blush was covering her cheeks.

' _YOU WHAT?!'_ I mentally shouted as I looked at the girl, not believing what she was saying to me.

I could again feel that urge to kiss her hit me, I wanted her, I wanted her so badly. But I couldn't kiss her again, could I? No one was here to see us this time, and watching those soft, sweet lips of her's move every time she said something was just driving me crazy, and I couldn't resist any longer.

I let go of the sink that I had been leaning against and walked over to her, my whole focus on her lips. I stopped right in front of her, and cupped her cheek with one hand again.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she looked up to me, seeming a little surprised.

"I want to do it again," was my simple reply as I stared at her blankly again.

She blinked once or twice, before she shrugged her shoulders and smiled up to me, "Go ahead, I don't mind," she replied casually.

' _What is with this girl?'_ I wondered, before I leaned into her more, and pressed my lips to her's again.

The sweet taste of her raspberry lip-loss, mixed with different food and drinks hadn't changed, she tasted exactly the same as before, and to me that taste was still incredibly addicting. I wasted no time as I pushed my tongue into her mouth, beginning to lick her teeth, and bite her bottom lip again, while she just stood there moaning slightly every now and again.

She didn't pull away, and she didn't kiss me back either, she just stood still while her moans were urging me on more and more. I could hear her gasp slightly between kisses as she was trying to get her breath back.

After a few more minutes, I finally broke our kiss and breathed out heavily, while she stood there panting and blushing like mad, as she gazed up at me slightly. I just looked to her as I stroked her cheek with one finger, while I waited for her to catch her breath.

"You really like kissing me huh, Misaka-san?" she asked with a smile, while she was still running short of breath a little.

I didn't reply, instead I just kissed her on her forehead lightly. It was true that I did indeed really like kissing her, but as I looked at her blushing up at me like that, I couldn't help but want more, so much more.

I wanted to kiss and touch her more, I wanted to make her moan more, I wanted to make her cry out louder, I wanted to see her blush and pant more, I wanted to lick, kiss and touch every part of her body, I wanted to violate her over and over again, until she told me to stop, I wanted to do all this and more to her, and with no one else around to see us, I just couldn't take it any longer.

I harshly pinned her up against the wall, as I started to kiss her neck, and massage her small covered breasts.

"Ah! W-wait Misaka-san, AH!" I heard her moan as I nipped at her neck, and pinched her nipples slightly. "AHH!" she moaned louder as she shivered under my touch, and clenched her teeth together slightly.

I smiled into her neck slightly, before I moved one hand up her skirt, and started to pleasure her through her underwear, "AH! Misaka-san…" her moans were getting louder now, but I didn't really care if someone heard her or not, I just wanted to make her moan more.

"Wait Misaka-san that's…" she paused as I slipped my hand into her underwear and began to gently caress her. She turned away from me slightly as she gritted her teeth, and shut her eyes tight. I stopped paying attention to her neck and breasts, as I felt some sort of warm liquid beginning to soak my hand that I was pleasuring her with.

' _Is she wet?'_ I thought as I looked to her and smiled again slightly, before I pressed my lips to her's again. She moaned into my mouth and then gasped as I inserted my middle finger into her, and started to make a circular motion with it. She bit down on my lip quite hard, before she broke the kiss and started to pant heavily.

"Misaka-san, it hurts…it hurts," she whimpered slightly as she was shaking against me.

I could then feel something different beginning to soak my hand, it was warm but it wasn't what I first thought it was. It was blood, I had made her bleed,

' _Did I just take her virginity?'_ I questioned, before I removed my hand from inside her underwear and looked at the crimson blood that was coating my fingers. She wasn't looking at me as she just nervously whimpered slightly, still shaking against me. I just shrugged my shoulders, before I put my fingers up to my lips and licked all the blood off them.

I heard her sigh slightly as she relaxed against me now, and finally stopped shaking. The taste of her blood was still fresh on my tongue, as I moved my now clean fingers away from my mouth, and kneeled down on the floor.

"Misaka-san, what are you doing?" I heard her ask as she turned back to look at me. I didn't reply to her, instead I just reached under her skirt and slowly pulled her underwear down. It turns out that they were a little wet, as well as being stained with blood, as I let them drop to her ankles, before I lifted up her skirt and licked my lips slightly.

Her folds looked so perfect, they were a light shade of pink and were practically drenched in sweat, blood and her own juices. I swallowed slowly as I took in the sight, and could just about keep myself from sliding my fingers into her again.

"Don't stare so much, Misaka-san," she said to me nervously, while blushing a deep red.

"Sorry," was my simple reply as I looked back up at her for a moment, before I licked her clit slightly.

"AHH! Misaka-san what if someone comes in?" she asked with a moan. I didn't care if anyone did walk in and see us, I just wanted to lick her and make her moan more.

I slowly started to pleasure her with my tongue, making her wetter as she began to moan louder, then I heard her suddenly gasp as I sucked slightly. She instantly covered herself with both hands, stopping me from pleasuring her in the process.

"If you suck like that I'll end up screaming, someone will hear," she explained in a worried tone as she looked to me with pleading eyes.

But that's kind of what I wanted, I wanted her to scream and cry out, I didn't care if someone heard her or not. I was completely turned on by her and I just couldn't stop myself now. I moved her hands away from between her thighs, and held them tightly pinned up against the wall, not letting them go. Then I simply leaned forward and went back to pleasuring her with my tongue, starting to suck every now and again, making her moan louder.

She tasted sweet and her taste soon became addicting to me as I could feel myself becoming wetter.

"AHH! Misaka-san….AHHH!" she wasn't kidding before, she was now practically screaming out my name, as I could feel her hands shaking under mine.

' _When did she start moaning out my name?'_ I wondered as I started to thrust my tongue into her, while I slightly intertwined my fingers with her's

"AHH! Misaka-san, I-I can't hold back much longer," I hear her almost whisper, while she was panting heavily.

"Then don't hold back," I simply replied as I drew my lips away from in-between her thighs for a minute, before I started to lick and suck on her clit.

"AH! Misaka-san, AHHHH!" she moaned loudly again as I felt her suddenly tense up against me, before she let out a loud cry of release, while her juices flowed into my mouth. They tasted a little bitter, but I didn't care, they were her's and that's all that mattered to me.

"Misaka-san," she called to me as she looked to me, panting heavily and holding onto my hands tightly.

Again I only now noticed my heart was racing, and pounding loudly in my chest. I sighed slightly licking my lips, as I savoured her bitter-sweet taste, before I liked her clean. I felt her squirm against me slightly, as she moaned and was still struggling to catch her breath.

I let her skirt drop back down, covering her back up, as I stood back up and pecked her on her forehead lightly, "Misaka-san," she smiled to me slightly as she was finally able to get her breath back, and looked up at me while she was blushing deeply.

I pressed my lips to her's again, pushing my tongue in straight away, hearing her moan into my mouth slightly. I slowly let go of one of her hands, and lifted up her skirt again, as I started to pleasure again.

"Ah Misaka-san, I'm still sensitive there," she stated as our lips parted, and she looked away from me slightly.

I kissed her neck lightly, as I inserted my middle finger into her and began moving it around inside her again, while she trembled under my touch slightly. Suddenly I felt her freeze up against me, which made me stop what I was doing for a minute, while she gasped slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need to use the toilet," was her simple reply as she glanced back to me slightly.

I stared at her for a minute, silent, and not really knowing what to say at that point. I thought I should probably just let her use the toilet, but stopping here, and having to wait for her felt like it would kinda kill the mood a bit. Plus I probably wouldn't have another chance to be alone with her, and do these kinds of things again, so I replied to her without thinking.

"Let it out," I whispered into her ear as I kissed her on her cheek lightly.

"I can't do that, your hand is still down there," she replied to me in a surprised tone, as she looked to me seeming shocked now.

"It's okay, I don't mind," I whispered into her ear again, before I started to pleasure her again, and could feel her getting wet again.

"Misaka-san," she moaned out my name slightly, before I heard her sigh and relax against me.

A second later I could feel a warm liquid run down my hand, as she let all her urine flow out of her, while she turned away from me and blushed deeply. She must have been dying for it, since the flow was quite rapid, and there seemed to be a lot of it as well. Soon the part of the tiled floor that we were standing on was soaked in her urine.

The flow soon slowed down to a stop as she sighed slightly, while still looking away from me. I removed my now soaked hand from under her skirt and looked to her for a minute. She glanced to me slightly, then gasped in slight surprise, as I shrugged my shoulders and licked my hand clean. I'll admit that it didn't taste all that nice, but I didn't care, it was her's and that alone made it taste strangely sweet somehow.

"Misaka-san, I didn't know you could be so perverted," she stated, while I just looked to her with a blank stare.

"Don't tell anyone, alright?" I whispered into her ear, as I gave her another peck on her cheek. She probably thought I was a really weird person now, defiantly not the kind of person that she would want to be around again.

"I won't," she replied to me with a smile as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Sorry," I apologized in a low tone, as I looked to her, kinda surprised that she didn't seem disgusted by what I had just done.

"It's okay, and don't worry I won't tell anyone about what happened tonight, I promise," she stated as she kissed me on my lips lightly, and smiled to me again.

My eyes widened slightly at her suddenly kissing me like that. Out of all the times I had kissed tonight, she had never kissed me back, until now, "How are we going to get out of here without being seen by anyone?" I asked.

"It's fine, I can just teleport us out, I am a level 4 Teleporter after all," she answered with that smile still on her lips.

"What are we going to do about the wet floor?"

"The maids can clean that up for us," was her casual reply, before she pulled me into a tight hug.

She seemed different in that moment, it was like she had finally let her guard down, and I realized that she really didn't mind how perverted I was towards her. To her I wasn't weird, or disgusting, or creepy, I was simply just the girl that she didn't mind letting do these kinds of things to her.

"Sorry," I whispered again slightly, as I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her back. In that moment I realized that she was an awful lot like me.

….

 **Mikoto's P.O.V:**

I sighed slightly as I sat on my bed in my dorm room, still thinking about what had happened between me and that Teleporter girl.

She had teleported both herself and me to where her dorm room was, which is where I left her, and came back to my own dorm room.

My roommate seemed to be out late for some reason or another, which gave me time to think in peace.

I had just gone down on a girl I hardly know. I didn't know her that well, and I had already done things to her that only couples would do to each other.

I had French kissed her, I had massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples, I had made her moan and scream out my name, I had kissed her neck, I had gone down on her and let her cum in my mouth, I had even persuaded her to urinate while my hand was still between her legs. I had tasted her blood, her sweet juices, and her urine, and I'm pretty sure I took her virginity, after all I did make her bleed quite a bit.

I did all those things to her, and she just didn't seem to care one bit. She didn't refuse me, or pull away, or tell me 'No', she just let me do whatever I wanted to her. And after doing all that stuff to her, I only now realized something,

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask her, what her name was," I thought out loud with a slight smile, as I thought about that irresistible Teleporter girl. With her intoxicating body, her inviting lips, and her addicting sweet taste.

I couldn't help thinking about her, she was one strange girl alright, "I want to see her again," I whispered to myself as I lay down on my bed, and gazed up at the ceiling with another slight smile on my lips.


	2. Swapped Personalities

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own 'A Certain Scientific Railgun' or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know_

 **This fanfic is a yuri (girl x girl) don't like? Don't read simple, otherwise enjoy.**

 **...**

 **Mikoto's P.O.V:**

During the days following after the party, I noticed that something had changed inside me. I didn't spend every waking moment thinking about that Teleporter girl anymore, I didn't feel the need to see her anymore, and when I did see her on the odd occasion, I didn't feel the urge to walk up to her and kiss her anymore.

Nothing had happened between us since the night of the party, and since then it seemed like all my thoughts and feelings about that girl, were now slowly going away. Finally it seemed like both my mind and body had had enough, and now they were both completely satisfied. So I could carry on my life like that night had never happened, Maybe that was it, I just needed one night with her, to please my strange desire towards her, and that was it. But it seemed to be a different story for that Teleporter girl.

Now whenever I happen to see her, she would instantly turn away from me, and take off running somewhere, while she was blushing deeply all the while.

Whenever any of my classmates asked about what had happened to her (since they never saw her around me anymore), I simply answered with, 'Beats me, I hardly even knew her,'

I'm not sure how word didn't get out about me full on French kissing her at that party, many girls were around us at the time, and they all saw it happen right before their eyes. My only guess is that that Teleporter girl must have told them not to tell anyone, or maybe when girls asked her about it, she denied it ever happening, so it could have just dissolved into a simple rumour, which many people wouldn't believe. That girl promised to me that she wouldn't tell anyone about what had happened between us while we were alone in the girls toilets together, but I didn't know she would keep the kiss that I forced upon her a secret as well, I felt like thanking her for it.

But that Teleporter girl seemed to be avoiding me an awful lot, and I don't blame her, she probably hates me now, after all I did all those thing to her, so it's no surprise that she probably doesn't want to be anywhere near me now.

She never wanted to be around me anymore, and that's understandable. And so thanks to that, and the fact that I didn't feel any attraction towards her anymore, nothing more happened between us. Well that was until this one night, where everything suddenly changed for both her and I.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

Mikoto had just finished brushing her teeth and washing her face, as she was now ready to head off to bed for the night. But when she walked out of the bathroom, she saw a familiar girl standing in her room, with her back to her.

Mikoto's eyes widened slightly as she recognized the young girl straight away. Same wavy, maroon coloured hair, which was in the same thin twin tails, same body height, same slender arms, and same long lean legs, no doubt about it, this was that Teleporter girl.

"How did you get in here?" the Railgun asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

The Teleporter girl jumped at the voice of the older girl, as she slowly turned round to face her, "Don't you remember what my ability is?" she asked, before she Teleported behind Mikoto, "It wasn't all that hard to find out which dorm room was your's,"

"Okay, so what are you doing here?" Mikoto asked as she turned round to look to the Teleporter girl again (since she teleported behind her, meaning that Mikoto was facing away from the younger girl for a minute).

"I came to talk to you about something," The younger girl stated simply.

"Well can you make it quick please? My roommate isn't here right now ( _'Thankfully,'_ Mikoto thought), but she could be coming back anytime soon. Plus 'The Head Resident' could easily catch you being here, when you're not supposed to," Mikoto explained as she seemed slightly distant.

' _I don't feel the urge to kiss or touch her anymore, this is totally different now,'_ the Railgun thought with a slight sigh.

"Listen, I know this is sudden and it's quite late now, but I need to talk to you about…what happened on the night of the party," the Teleporter girl explained nervously.

"What about it?" Mikoto asked casually, not showing any emotion in her expression.

' _Does she want an explanation for what I did to her that night? Or does she want me to apologize or something?'_ Mikoto wondered as she raised an eyebrow to the younger girl slightly.

"Since that night I can't get you out of my head, every time I saw you I was scared that I may end up embarrassing myself in front of you, and I was just wondering if we could be something more than just strangers," the Teleporter girl explained as she nervously looked away from Mikoto.

"Umm well, I'm sure that as time goes by, we could become…friends if you like," Mikoto suggested.

"Not like that, I would like to be…more than just friends," the Teleporter girl stated, while Mikoto's eyes widened slightly.

"Listen, I know that what I did to you that night is unforgiveable and all, and you have every right to hate me or whatever, but it was just one night, so please could you just forget about it all?" Mikoto trailed off slightly as she nervously smiled to the younger girl.

"You took my virginity that night you know? It's not exactly easy for me to forget about that, right?" the Teleporter girl asked as she folded her arms, and waited for an answer from the older girl.

Mikoto moved closer to the younger girl as she rested a hand on her shoulder, "Listen I'm sorry I did all those things to you that night," she apologized.

"It's okay, I told you that I didn't mind right?" the Teleporter girl stated, before she stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to the older girl's.

 **Mikoto's P.O.V:**

This was completely different now, as that Teleporter girl kissed me. I didn't have the urge to kiss her back or anything, and as our lips parted, I didn't feel the need for more, it was simply just a kiss to me.

I sighed slightly, before I gave the girl a good shock and kissed her on her forehead lightly, before I apologized to her again, to which she just smiled up at me slightly in reply.

The Head Resident soon came by my dorm and asked me if I had a good reason for using my ability, while I was still in the dorms (the girls next-door must of heard the commotion, and had gone and told the Head Resident about it).

"Oh, I've got a reason alright," I simply answered as I looked to the Teleporter girl and tightened my grip on her shoulder, while she just stood there looking to me, looking to the Head Resident, and then looking back to me again.

"Don't even think about teleporting out of here," I warned her in a whispered tone.

She just nodded in reply to me, before she looked back to the Head Resident again.

The Teleporter girl got a good scolding for breaking into my room that night. Then the next day, they made us clean the whole dining hall.

I didn't get why I had to do the cleaning as well, I only used my ability on that girl because she kissed me again, and besides if I didn't use my ability the Head Resident would've never known that she had gotten into my room.

I sighed slightly as I sat on the dining hall floor, holding the mop, while I refused to actually get up and help with the cleaning

The Teleporter girl had her eyes cast down on the floor as she cleaned, and wiped the sweat away from her forehead. I looked up at her slightly, and at one point she actually glanced back to me for a moment, but she immediately looked away from me a second later, and returned her gaze to the floor.

I smiled slightly and stood up, as I thought that I might as well help her.

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

The Teleporter girl's eyes widened slightly, as she heard a second mop begin to scrub and clean the floor, she looked to the older girl as she stopped cleaning for a moment, and noticed that the other girl was actually helping her now. She smiled slightly, before she carried on cleaning along with Mikoto.

 **Mikoto's P.O.V:**

Finally after what seemed like hours upon hours of cleaning non-stop, we were about almost done. I stopped for a minute as I looked to the Teleporter girl, "Hey!" I called to her.

She stopped what she was doing and looked to me slightly, while I smiled to her, glad that I had caught her attention.

"Listen, I really am sorry for everything I did to you that night, I know it was wrong of me to do those kinds to a girl I hardly know," I stated as I tried to apologize again.

"You don't have to apologize, I said I didn't mind then, and I still don't mind now. But that night, you took my first real kiss, and you also took my first time, I can't simply just forget that," she explained to me.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, I won't ask you to forget about what happened between us on that night again, after all I know I won't be forgetting about it any time soon," I reassured her with a smile, while I used the mop that I had been cleaning with as a leaning post, and stood slightly hunched over it.

"But, do you think it would be possible for us to start over?" I asked, looking kinda nervous.

The Teleporter girl stood there for a minute, looking like she was thinking over my question, while she looked to me slightly, "I'd like that," she finally answered with a slight smile to me.

"Mikoto Misaka," I introduced myself with a smile to the girl.

"Kuroko Shirai," she introduced herself in return.

"It's nice to meet you Kuroko,"

"You too, Misaka-san," she replied with a bright smile on her lips.

Then after that, one thing led to another and we became roommates and close friends, but little did I know just how much I had changed that Teleporter girl by doing all those things to her on that night.

I now finally knew her name, but I decided to call her by her first name since she felt like more than just another underclassmen to me, and she didn't seem to mind at all.

She still called me by my last name for a while after we became roommates, but it turns out that I had brought out a side to her, which I thought I'd never see. She had a side to her that reminded me so much of what I used to be like while I was around her, and as time went on and she slowly started to let her guard down around me, I began to see the real her, and how much it reminded me of my old side that I used to have.


	3. Can I Call You 'Sissy'

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own 'A Certain Scientific Railgun' or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know_

 **This fanfic is a yuri (girl x girl) don't like? Don't read simple, otherwise enjoy.**

 **...**

 **Mikoto's P.O.V:**

Kuroko and I have only been roommates for a couple of weeks now and I'm really starting to see…certain changes in her. She's not that shy girl that would blush, and/or act nervous when she was around me anymore, instead she now happily hangs off of me, and clings close to me all the time.

Her attitude to me being the 'Railgun of Tokiwadai', and the fact that I may use my ability at unnecessary times has become awfully annoying. She's bossy and very stubborn, she's always scolding me for getting into fights, or for when I stay out late past curfew. No matter what she'll always be awake and waiting when I get back, ready to give me a good telling off.

'Misaka-san, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't keep staying out past curfew like this, honestly do you know how many times I've had to cover for you?' she would just go on and on at me like I was some kid that couldn't take care of myself, and she's meant to be an underclassmen of mine.

'I really don't know how your old roommate handled this,' she would say with a sigh, while I just stared blankly at her, 'Hey are you even listening to me?' half of the time I wasn't.

Truth to be told my old roommate and I were never all that close, and she hardly spent any time in our dorm, I was actually the one covering for her most nights. And to be honest, to me it seemed like she was more than happy, when I talked to her about Kuroko being my roommate instead of her, I guess she didn't like me all that much.

So Kuroko's demanding side is annoying from time to time, but at least I can just block her endless lecturing out, her other tendencies are a different story, and it's not as easy to just ignore them.

She doesn't like me leaving our dorm room alone (especially in the evening), she won't let me near any guys for some reason, I've often caught her going through my stuff (partially my underwear and other clothing), she sometimes seeks into my bed at night, or comes into my shower and clings to me tightly, she has tried to kiss me and grope me quite a few times, and she just won't seem to leave me alone, and when I try to get away from her, she just teleporters to wherever I am, no matter where I go, she always finds me somehow (that power of her's can be a real pain sometimes).

I found out that she's in Judgement about a day after we became roommates, and when she is busy with them, is the only time I get some peace, and can actually have some time to myself.

I often find myself having to shock her about a hundred times throughout the day, and half the time she seems to actually enjoy me frying her to a crisp. I've realized now that she's a lot more perverted than she used to be, especially towards me (but to be honest, that's probably my fault, I no doubt brought out this side to her, when I did all of those thing to her at that party).

Meanwhile my strange desire and crazy attraction towards her have now gone completely. I don't feel the urge to kiss and touch her anymore, I don't grave her taste anymore, she's not on my mind all that much now, I don't lust after her or her body anymore, and it seems like my mind and body are satisfied now.

And although putting up with Kuroko's strange and annoying ways can be such a nuisance sometimes, it's not like I can blame her, after all I'm the one that did way worse things to her not too long ago. So now I guess I kinda see it all as an ironic sort of punishment for all those things I did to her on that night. Besides she can be a good friend a lot of the time, so being her roommate is actually something I enjoy…most of the time.

But while all that has changed and I'm getting used to living with it all, what really surprised me was the day that she decided to stop calling me by my name, and started to call me something else…

….

 **Writer's P.O.V: **

"Okay Kuroko the bath's ready for you," Mikoto stated as she walked out of the bathroom, while she was wearing an adorable pair of 'Gekota' pyjamas, along with a white towel hanging loosely around her shoulders, since she had just finished drying her hair.

Kuroko was sitting on her bed facing away from the older girl as she blushed slightly. Mikoto noticed how unusually silent the younger girl was being, and looked to her with a concerned look in her eyes, before she walked up to Kuroko's bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"What's up, you seem a little down?" Mikoto asked as she rested a hand on the Teleporter's shoulder, and smiled to her slightly. "Kuroko?" she called to the younger girl again, after not getting any response from her.

"Why do you call me that?" Kuroko finally replied to the older girl in quite a low tone.

"You mean, 'Why do I call you by your first name' right?" Mikoto asked seeming a little unsure.

Kuroko just nodded in reply, while still not even looking to the older girl.

"Well we've been through so much even though we haven't know each other for very long, besides I thought it would suit better to call you by your first name, since you're more than just another underclassmen to me. You didn't seem to mind me calling you by your first name before, what's different now?" Mikoto asked.

"Nothing, it's just…well pretty much everyone calls you by your last name, so would it be alright if I called you by something else?" Kuroko asked nervously.

"Sure, I guess," Mikoto nodded slightly.

"Okay, well I can't call you by your first name, because I'm an underclassmen, which would be very disrespectful," Kuroko stated as she thought for a minute. Mikoto just looked to Kuroko as the younger girl sat there thinking.

"Hmm, how about 'Senpai'?" Kuroko asked.

"That sounds kinda creepy," Mikoto thought out loud.

"Misaka-sama?"

"Isn't that still calling me by my last name?"

"Misa-chan?"

"That makes me sound like a child,"

"Railgun-san,"

"Now that just sounds weird,"

"How about, 'Sissy'?" Kuroko asked, as she was slowly running out of ideas for names now.

Mikoto paused for a moment as she thought over the last name that Kuroko had suggested to her, "Well, I guess it would be alright for you to call me that," she stated nervously as she looked away from the younger girl now.

"Can I call you 'Sissy'?" Kuroko asked as she now turned round to face Mikoto, and reached a hand up to the older girl's cheek, "Would that be okay?" she asked as she stroked the Railgun's cheek lightly.

"Umm…sure," Mikoto replied as she blushed slightly, while she looked back to Kuroko.

"YAY! I'm so happy Sissy!" Kuroko cheered happily as her face lit up with delight, before she wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist, and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Kuroko, what are you…w-where are you moving your hands to?" Mikoto asked as her eyes widened at the sudden hug, and she gasped slightly, as she could feel the younger girl's hands moving down her back, and towards the hem of her pyjama pants, while her blush deepened slightly.

"What do you mean Sissy? I'm not moving my hands at all," Kuroko stated innocently as she slightly smiled to the older girl.

"Kuroko, stop it," Mikoto warned as she could feel one of Kuroko's hands slip down into her pyjama pants, and gently started to massage her rear.

"Stop what Sissy? I'm not doing anything besides hugging you," Kuroko stated as she continued to play innocent.

Mikoto sighed slightly, before she glared to the younger girl, and gave her a good shocking, to the point where the Teleporter's body had actually turned from her normal light pink colour, to a darkly tanned colour.

Kuroko immediately let go of the older girl, as she sat on the bed shaking uncomfortably, while she tried to recover from all the powerful shocks, which were still coursing through her body slightly.

"Just go for your bath already, will you?" Mikoto instructed as she folded her arms and got off of Kuroko's bed, while she was still blushing slightly, but now was turned away from the younger girl.

"Right, sorry Sissy," Kuroko apologized sheepishly as she smiled nervously to the older girl.

Kuroko quickly went into the bathroom as she didn't want to anger her 'Sissy' any more than she already had.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

Mikoto was now sitting on her own bed as she sighed slightly with a smile on her lips, while she waited for her roommate to finish in the bathroom and get back into her own bed.


	4. People Can Change

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own 'A Certain Scientific Railgun' or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know_

 **This fanfic is a yuri (girl x girl) don't like? Don't read simple, otherwise enjoy.**

 **This chapter is set later on, long after Mikoto and Kuroko became roommates, and have become close friends with Uiharu and Saten, for a while now.**

 **(This is the last chapter btw)**

 **...**

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

It was late afternoon and, Saten, Uiharu, Kuroko and Mikoto were all having a bite to eat at Joseph's (their local café) together.

Uiharu sat happily eating one of her many favourite parfaits, while the biggest smile was on her face, Saten was sitting beside her looking to the other two girls, who were sitting across from her and Uiharu, while she would take a mouthful of her drink every now and again, Kuroko was sitting across from Saten at the table, while she was trying to get her roommate sitting beside her to eat a bit of her cream-filled cake, and Mikoto was sitting beside Kuroko, trying to make the younger girl stop annoying her, without losing her temper and shocking her.

"Come on Sissy, just one bite?" Kuroko tried to persuade more as she held a small piece of cake up to the older girl's lips.

"I'm not hungry Kuroko," Mikoto stated as she glared to the younger girl.

"Aww, I thought you liked cream-filled cake," Kuroko pouted as she frowned to the older girl.

"Yeah I do, but not when you're trying to hand feed it to me like this," Mikoto explained as she pushed the piece of cake away from her mouth with one hand.

"Then would you rather me feed it to you by mouth instead?" Kuroko asked as she smirked to the older girl.

"WHAT? NO! Geez what is wrong with you?" Mikoto asked as she raised her voice, while she was blushing slightly.

"Aww it's just cake Sissy, it won't harm you, I promise,"

"No, I don't want any," Mikoto denied Kuroko's offer again, as she folded her arms and turned away from the younger girl, while she was still blushing slightly.

"Hey I've been wondering about something for a while now," Saten spoke up, catching the other girls' attention.

"What have you been wondering about Saten?" Uiharu asked as she looked to her classmate, before she gulped down a big spoonful of her ice cream parfait happily, while the other two girls just looked to Saten, waiting for her to answer Uiharu's question.

"How did you and Shirai-san meet and become roommates, Misaka?" Saten asked casually.

"Err…well…" Mikoto paused as she looked to Kuroko for a minute, while Kuroko just sat staring blankly at Saten.

"You know, I've been wondering about that for a while as well," Uiharu sated as she smiled to Kuroko and Mikoto.

"I mean you put up with Shirai-san's teasing and assaults so much, it's hard to believe you would agree to be her roommate if she was constantly annoying you. Or did she used to be different? Although if that's the case, I doubt you would still be her roommate now," Saten rambled on a bit as she was basically just thinking out loud right now.

"I only 'tease' her like this because I want to show her how much she means to be, plus I know she likes me doing it to her deep down," Kuroko explained with another smirk to her roommate.

"What? Is that true Misaka?" Uiharu asked as her and Saten looked to the older girl, with surprised wide eyes.

"No it isn't," Mikoto stated as she turned away from the other three girls.

"Then how come you're always the one that flirts with me when we're alone?" Kuroko asked.

"I'M NOT! I have never…flirted with you," Mikoto stated as she felt like shutting Kuroko up with a few good electric shocks.

"Anyway, won't you tell us how you two met?" Saten asked, changing the subject back to the question that she had originally asked.

"Well…Kuroko would always tell me off for using my ability when it wasn't all that necessary, and for the fact that I used to get into fights all the time. She was so bossy back then, so I just thought of her as the annoying girl, who acted like some teacher just because she was in Judgement," Mikoto explained as she started to tell the younger girls about how she met Kuroko (even though it was all just a lie).

Saten and Uiharu sat quietly, as they listed to the older girl with interest, while Kuroko just looked to her roommate with a wondering look in her eyes.

"But one day, she was having some trouble with some gang full of guys, I saw her and decided to give her a hand with them, since I really can't stand to see those gangs treat people the way they do. Not long after that Kuroko started to avoid me an awful lot, until one night where she broke into my dorm room, and told me that she wanted to become friends with me. Turns out she wanted to repay me for helping her out with those guys that day. I agreed to it, and soon one thing led to another and we became roommates and close friends. Yes I know she can often be annoying and all that, but I know that she's a good friend, who will always come through for me. Besides if she can put up with my childish side, then I can deal with her being a little forceful towards me from time to time," Mikoto took a deep breath, as she finished telling her story, and just smiled to Saten and Uiharu.

"Wow, so that's how it happened," Saten thought out loud as she sat back in her seat and gulped down the last of her drink, while Uiharu just nodded and smiled to the older girl, who was sitting across from her.

"Sissy, I'm so happy to hear how you really think of me," Kuroko stated as she wrapped her arms around Mikoto's neck and hugged her tightly. Mikoto just sighed as she rolled her eyes at Kuroko clinging to her.

"What about you two?" How did you meet each other?" Mikoto asked as she looked back to Saten and Uiharu again.

"Us? We met and became friends because we've always been in the same class, and we've always sat close to one another," Uiharu explained, while Saten just nodded in agreement.

"But doesn't it bother you that Saten always flips your skirt up?" Mikoto asked, while she tried to get out of Kuroko's tight hug.

"Yeah, but I think it's like how you feel about Shirai-san, yes she can get annoying every now and again, but she really is a great friend, who I know will always be there for me whenever I need her," Uiharu explained with a smile.

"Aww Uiharu, you say the cutest things sometimes," Saten stated happily, before she gave Uiharu a tight hug, while Mikoto just nodded and smiled to the younger girls slightly.

Uiharu smiled back to Saten as she hugged her back, before the two let go of each other, and Uiharu went back to eating her ice cream parfait happily.

"Hey Sissy, do you want that piece of my cream-filled cake now?" Kuroko asked with a smile to the older girl.

Mikoto looked to Kuroko for a minute, before she answered her, "I already said, that I didn't want any, Kuroko," she refused the younger girl's offer again.

"Aww but Sissy," Kuroko pouted again as she whined to Mikoto slightly, while the older girl just turned away from her again.

Saten and Uiharu just chuckled slightly as they both smiled to the other girls, acting like they always do.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

Later when Uiharu and Saten had gone back to their rooms', and Kuroko and Mikoto had gone back to their dorm room, Kuroko was being a little quiet as her and Mikoto were getting ready to go to bed.

"What's wrong, Kuroko? You seem awfully quiet all of a sudden," Mikoto asked as she seemed a little concerned about the younger girl, while both of the girls had just finished getting dressed for bed.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired," Kuroko stated casually, not looking to her roommate, while she sat on her bed, looking at the bedsheets.

"You sure?" Mikoto asked knowing that Kuroko's answer was just a lie.

Kuroko just nodded in reply, before Mikoto sighed slightly and sat on her own bed.

"Sissy, you lied," Kuroko whispered to Mikoto, while she clenched her fist slightly.

"What do you mean Kuroko?" Mikoto asked.

"You lied to Uiharu and Saten about how you and I met," Kuroko stated as she now slightly glanced to the older girl.

"Yeah, I know," Mikoto replied as she smiled slightly to the younger girl.

"Why?" Kuroko asked as she was now looking the older girl in the eyes, "Are you ashamed to tell them about that side of you?" the Teleporter asked as she stood up from her bed, and walked over to her roommate.

Mikoto looked to the younger girl for a minute, before she just sighed and turned away from her, "That side of me doesn't exist anymore," she casually stated.

"Oh really?" Kuroko asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mikoto just nodded in reply, "Besides you promised me that you'd keep what happened between us on that night a secret, so it's only fair that I do the same, right? Even if they are our friends," Mikoto explained as she looked back to Kuroko with a slight smile.

Kuroko glared to her roommate slightly, "Then Kiss me," she said with a serious tone in her voice.

"WHAT? WHY?!" Mikoto asked, backing away from Kuroko slightly, surprised by what she had just told her to do.

"If you can kiss me without any hesitation or emotion, and not turn it into something more. Then I'll believe that that side of you is gone," Kuroko stated offering the older girl a deal.

Mikoto thought over the 'deal' that the younger girl had just offered her for a moment, before she shook her head slightly, "Just go to bed, Kuroko," she said, before she turned away from Kuroko again.

"I won't believe you, if you don't do it," Kuroko stated as she teleported onto Mikoto's bed and sat in front of her, looking the older girl in the eyes again.

Mikoto looked to Kuroko silently, before she sighed again, "Fine, but just this once alright?" she warned as she seemed to have given up now.

Kuroko smiled, happy that the older girl had agreed to her 'deal', before she thought of something, "Oh, and it has to be a kiss on the lips," she pointed out.

"Got it," Mikoto replied with a nod.

Kuroko closed her eyes and stayed completely still, while she waited for the older girl's lips to meet her's. Mikoto looked to Kuroko nervously as a slight blush stained her cheeks, and she slowly swallowed. She moved closer to Kuroko and took a deep breath, before she moved closer again.

Kuroko shivered slightly as she could feel the older girl's breath on her lips, _'What is she waiting for?'_ the Teleporter wondered as she sat up straight on Mikoto's bed, and carried on waiting for the older girl to kiss her.

Mikoto sighed again before she shrugged her shoulders slightly, and put two fingers up to her lips. She soaked the two fingers in her saliva, before she leaned closer to Kuroko and pressed the tips of her soaked fingers against the younger girl's lips, while she made a small 'chu' noise (kissing sound) in a whispered tone.

Kuroko opened her eyes as she felt Mikoto's wet fingers press against her lips, and looked to the older girl with a slight pout, "What happened Sissy? You used to love kissing me," the Teleporter asked as she moved the older girl's fingers away from her lips.

"I'm going to sleep," Mikoto stated before she turned away from the younger girl, and lay down in her bed, pulling the covers over her head, so she couldn't see Kuroko.

"Aww but Sissy, that wasn't a real kiss," Kuroko whined as she pouted to the older girl again.

"Get off my bed!" Mikoto instructed sternly.

Kuroko just sighed, deciding not to push anymore and make the older girl angry, as she just got up from Mikoto's bed and went and sat on her own again, "I still don't believe that that side of you is really gone, Sissy," she stated before she settled down into her bed, and pulled the covers over her.

Mikoto just lay there, head still under the covers as she let out another slight sigh.

….

 **Mikoto's P.O.V: **

It was no use, I had tried everything, but I just couldn't get to sleep. After what had just happened with Kuroko, thoughts of her just wouldn't leave my mind.

I didn't feel the urge to kiss her when she told me to, but I can defiantly feel l it now. As I rolled over in my bed to look at Kuroko. I sighed slightly as Kuroko was sleeping peacefully, but was turned away from me at the moment.

Oh how I wanted to just go over to her, strip her down, and violate that irresistible body of her's. _'Wait a minute, what am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking about Kuroko like this, that old creepy and perverted side of me is gone now, right?'_ I thought before I sighed again, _'What's wrong with me?'_ I wondered, before I sat up in my bed, and ran my fingers through my hair.

' _Maybe Kuroko's right, maybe that side of me never really went away, and is still a part of me after all. Maybe I haven't changed at all since that night when I did all those things to her at that party,'_ I thought as I looked to Kuroko again, and smiled when I heard her sigh slightly in her sleep.

Suddenly I felt a familiar wetness beginning to soak my underwear, and crossed my legs, while I blushed deeply, _'Oh no, don't tell me I'm getting turned on just from looking at her,'_ I cursed myself mentally.

' _I can't just try and 'take care' of this on my own, I'll end up moaning too much, Kuroko will wake up, I can't let her see me in a situation like that. Damn it!'_ I was quietly freaking out to myself, as I tried to just endure the need to pleasure myself, while I was also still trying to ignore the nagging urge to go over, and violate Kuroko's sweet body.

I covered my lips with my fist and bit my lip tightly, as the need to pleasure myself was getting harder to endure by the second,

"Ahh…" I heard myself moan slightly as the area between my legs became wetter, while I bit my lip harder, almost to the point where I was making it bleed, _'I can't keep enduring this much longer, I need to do something before it's too late,'_ I thought before I looked to Kuroko sleeping soundly again, and took a deep breath.

I slowly got off my bed, as I walked over to Kuroko's and sat on it, before I shook Kuroko's shoulder, trying to wake her up. Kuroko stirred in her sleep a little, before she opened her eyes and looked to me.

"Hey, what's wrong Sissy? Can't you sleep?" Kuroko asked as she sat up in her bed and rubbed her tried eyes, while yawning slightly.

I couldn't even answer her as she just looked way too irresistible, as she looked to me with tired, wondering eyes, "Kuroko, I'm sorry," was all I could say as I rested a hand on Kuroko's cheek, and gazed into her eyes.

"Huh, what do you me-

I cut Kuroko off as I pressed my lips to her's and immediately pushed my tongue into her mouth. I could tell she was surprised at first as she froze up, but she soon melted into the kiss and started to moan a little, while I deepened our kiss and pushed her down onto the bed, pinning her down harshly.

Kissing her again felt amazing as I smiled into the kiss, and could taste the faint minty toothpaste that Kuroko had used to brush her teeth earlier on my lips. The taste mixed along with Kuroko's sweet saliva made my tongue tingle, and soon became addicting to me.

But I knew this would end soon as I could feel my breath running short. I licked Kuroko's teeth and bit her bottom lip, as her slight moans were urging me on more, while I was letting my eager hands explore every part of her neck and collar-bone. I stroked her smooth skin, and would pinch at it slightly every now and again.

I was soon running out of breath and sighed into Kuroko's mouth slightly, before I broke our kiss and pulled myself away from her, as I just sat turned away from her, blushing deeply, while I was now keeping my hands to myself, and not daring to look at her.

"Sissy," was all I heard her manage to gasp out as she lay there, panting heavily, trying to catch her breath, while she looked up to me with slightly surprised, wide eyes, and blushed deeply, just like I was at the moment.

"Sorry," I whispered as I bit my lips slightly, while still not daring to look at Kuroko.

"What are you apologizing for?" Kuroko asked me as she sat up on the bed, and was finally able to catch her breath.

"I didn't kiss you earlier when you told me to, because I didn't want that desire for you to come back again, but it came back anyway. Back when I did all those things to you on that night, I didn't care if I hurt you, I didn't care if I made you cry, and to be honest that's what I really wanted. I wanted to hurt you, to make you black and bloody, I wanted to make you cry and beg me to stop, but you didn't. I didn't care if any of the other girls heard, or saw us, I didn't care about anything, but having my way with your body, and you just stood there and let me do whatever I wanted. I-I didn't want that happening again, b-because I didn't know how far I would go. I was scared, I didn't want to kiss you because I didn't know where I would stop, or if I even would stop. I didn't want to end up hurting you Kuroko, back then you were just some girl that I lusted after, I didn't even know your name. But now we're roommates and close friends, so I didn't want to hurt you, Kuroko," I poured my heart and all my feelings out to Kuroko, I told her about all my fears and worries, all the while I was still turned away from her, as I could just about bite back the tears that I could feel coming on.

I didn't know what to expect as Kuroko seemed silent, but a minute later I was surprised to feel Kuroko suddenly hug me tightly.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

While Mikoto sat there, pouring her heart of all that she felt, Kuroko sat wide-eyed as she had never seen her roommate like this before, _'She looks close to tears,'_ Kuroko thought with a slight sigh, before she moved closer to the older girl, and wrapped her arms around her tightly, and hugged her.

"That won't happen Sissy, you've changed since then, and you were able to stop yourself. Even though that side of you came back, you were able to fight it," Kuroko stated as she looked to Mikoto with a smile.

"Kuroko?" Mikoto looked to the younger girl with wide eyes, while slight tears ran down her cheeks.

"You could never hurt me, no matter how much I annoy and tease you," Kuroko joked as she smiled when she was able to make the older girl smile and chuckle slightly.

"H-how can you be so sure?" Mikoto asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Because I know my Sissy could never hurt me, not even if you wanted to," Kuroko explained, before she lightly lay a kiss on the older girl's forehead, "Besides now I believe that that side of you is gone, you did what I told you to after all," Kuroko stated.

"But Kuroko I-

"I told you to kiss me on the lips, without any hesitation or emotion, and not turn it into something more, you did exactly that Sissy. You could've kept going just then, but you didn't, that alone shows me that that side of you is gone now, or at least not in control of you anymore," Kuroko explained as she cut Mikoto off, and smiled to her again.

"Thanks Kuroko," Mikoto smiled back to Kuroko, as the younger girl cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"You should try and get some sleep now, Sissy," kuroko stated as she let go of the older girl.

"Yeah…but I can't yet," Mikoto stated nervously as she remembered something, and blushed slightly.

"Why not?" Kuroko asked with a slight frown to the older girl.

"I need to change my underwear," Mikoto confessed.

"Why…you're wet, aren't you Sissy?" Kuroko asked with a slight smirk.

"Soaked actually," Mikoto replied with a slight chuckle to the younger girl.

"Well you know I could take care of that for you,"

"Shut up, before I shock you," Mikoto warned sternly with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Right, sorry," Kuroko apologized with a nervous smile to the older girl.

Mikoto just smiled to Kuroko slightly, before she got off the younger girl's bed and went and changed her underwear, while Kuroko settled back down under the covers, as she watched her roommate climb back into her bed, and turn to face her for a minute.

"Don't worry Sissy, I won't ask you to kiss me again," Kuroko stated with another smile to the older girl.

"Goodnight Kuroko," Mikoto said with a smile back to the younger girl.

"Goodnight Sissy," Kuroko replied before she made herself comfortable, and closed her eyes slowly.

Mikoto smiled to Kuroko again, before she rolled over in her bed as she pulled the covers up close to her, and soon closed her eyes as well. And sure enough the two young girls were soon sleeping soundly.

And since that night Mikoto's strange, but strong desire for the young Teleporter girl has gone away again, and hasn't returned once, but the two roommates will always know about it.

It's their little secret about a different side to the Railgun, which only they will ever know about.

 **...**

 **Thank you for reading :D**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


End file.
